Phoebe Forrester
| death = December 5, 2008 | age = 20 (at time of death) | occupation = Singer | title = Forrester Heiress | residence = 3197 Holden Drive, Los Angeles, California | parents = Ridge Forrester Taylor Hamilton | siblings = Thomas Forrester Steffy Forrester (twin) Hope Logan (adoptive step sister) R. J. Forrester | spouse = | romances = Harry Jackson Shane McGrath Rick Forrester Constantine Parros | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Massimo Marone Stephanie Forrester Jack Hamilton Sharon Hamilton Eric Forrester (legal) | aunts/uncles = Thorne Forrester Angela Forrester (deceased) Kristen Forrester Felicia Forrester Bridget Forrester (legal) Rick Forrester (legal) Marcus Barber Forrester (legal) Pamela Douglas (Great-aunt) John Forrester (Great-uncle; legal) | cousins = br> Alexandria Forrester R.J. Forrester Zende Dominguez Dino Damiano Logan Forrester-Knight (legal) Eric Forrester III (legal) Rosie Barber Forrester (legal) | relatives = }} Phoebe Forrester is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. She is the daughter of supercouple Taylor and Ridge. The first actress to play the character on a contract basis was Addison Hoover, who joined the show in April of 2005 and left just months later. From July 11, 2006 to 2008, Phoebe was played by MacKenzie Mauzy. The character was killed off in 2008. Phoebe Forrester and her twin sister, Steffy were born in September 1999 to Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes Forrester. As a result of constant SORASing, Phoebe was seventeen years old by 2006. She has been described as an "ill-fated beauty." Casting and Creation After being played by a range of child actors, Brynne McNabb began portraying Phoebe in January of 2002 and departed in August of 2003. Chandler Mella took over from January to March of 2004, followed by Keaton Tyndall from April to December 2004. Addison Hoover played the role from April to September of 2005. Phoebe has been aged multiple times; first in January 2002, when she was aged to 6. In 2004, she was aged to pre-teen, and by 2006 was nearly 20 years old. Mauzy relocated to Los Angeles to be on "The Bold and the Beautiful." In May 2008, Steffy (who had been out of town since December 2006) was re-cast with Jacqueline MacInnes Wood; the character was re-written as fraternal twins. On July 3, 2008, it was announced that Mauzy was now on a recurring status as the actress had been cast in the broadway production of "A Tale of Two Cities." Storylines 1999–2006 Phoebe and her twin, Steffy, were born onscreen on September 21, 1999 to Ridge Forrester and Dr. Taylor Forrester. Taylor nearly died giving birth to them after suffering from tuberculosis. Steffy was named after her grandmother, Stephanie Forrester. In February of 2001, Ridge and Taylor took the twins and Thomas to Saint Thomas, where they renewed their wedding vows. The family, along with the babysitter Catherine, then took a boat trip and two-year-old Steffy fell overboard during stormy weather and was presumed eaten by sharks. However, Steffy turned up weeks later at Morgan DeWitt's house. Morgan (an old flame of Ridge's who desperately wanted to have his child) had kidnapped her and was holding her captive. Taylor grew suspicious of Morgan and was shocked to discover Steffy in her house. As Taylor was about to take her daughter home, Morgan returned and held them both captive. Ridge eventually saved his wife and child by driving his car through Morgan's house as she was about to shoot Taylor. Morgan was eventually committed to a psychiatric institution. Family problems continued to spiral when Taylor was presumed dead after being shot by Sheila Carter, Steffy and her siblings wanted Bridget Forrester to live with them and raise them. Instead, Ridge married Brooke Logan a woman he had been involved with and engaged to prior to meeting Taylor. A new addition, R.J Forrester was added to their family when Brooke and Ridge had their first child together before Ridge and Brooke married. Years later, Taylor was revealed to be alive and Ridge and Taylor renewed vows. The following year, they split up due to Taylor revealing the truth about her sleeping with a man named James in 1993. Phoebe believed that her older brother Thomas' relationship with illegal immigrant Gaby Moreno was what divided Ridge and Taylor & informed Taylor that the two had sex, knowing that this would cause Taylor to have Gaby deported. Taylor did call the immigration department, but was unsuccessful in convincing them to deport Gaby. After Taylor's second death from a gunshot wound, Brooke and Ridge married and she moved in with the family. Later, Phoebe and Steffy chose to go to boarding school to gain more of their own independence. 2006–2008 On July 11, 2006, Phoebe returned to Los Angeles to see her family and explained that Steffy had opted to stay in London where they were on vacation. As she was driving home one night she got a flat tire. Her aunt, Darla arrived to help her fix it. While strenuously pulling, Darla was jolted back onto the road and run down by a drunken Taylor who was coming to Phoebe's rescue. This resulted in Darla's death. Phoebe, Hector Ramirez (Lorenzo Lamas) and Phoebe's grandmother Stephanie all conspired to keep Taylor's part in Darla's death a secret. Phoebe being the emotional twin, feared losing her mother again and begged for her mother to remain silent which Taylor gladly went along with. Phoebe had taken a liking to gardener Shane McGrath (Dax Griffin), who was a witness to Darla's accident. However, there has been a growing attraction between Phoebe and Rick (Kyle Lowder) since his return from Europe. It has been explained that Phoebe and Rick are technically not related, as Phoebe's father Ridge is the son of Massimo Marone not Eric Forrester while Rick's father is Eric Forrester. The Forresters are strongly opposed to the growing relationship between Rick and Phoebe. Phoebe's recent friendship with singer Constantine Parros has caused some friction between her and Rick. Constantine, who saw her and Rick singing in a video posted by Rick's friend C.J. Garrison offered for them to join his label, Boldface Records, but Rick declines while Phoebe agrees much to Rick's dismay. Rick believes that Constantine has an "ulterior motive" to his relationship with Phoebe and is determined to find out what he can (all while he hides his affair with Ashley Abbott). Rick and Constantine make a bet, to which Phoebe reluctantly agrees, that they will both sing at C.J's cafe Insomnia, with Phoebe. The flirtatious and complicated triangle between Phoebe, Rick, and Constantine continues. Eventually, Constantine "moves on" with Rick's half-sister Felicia ending the love triangle between them and Phoebe. For a while, Rick and Phoebe were happy, despite the disapproval of their families, but then Phoebe was devastated when she discovered Rick had slept with Ashley so she broke things off. About a year later Phoebe suddenly says she still has feelings for Rick, but Rick has fallen in love with her mother Taylor. Phoebe then went to Australia, unaware of Rick and Taylor's feelings. Meanwhile in LA, Taylor told Rick she loved him. When Phoebe returned to L.A. she walked in on her mother and Rick in bed together. After talking with her mother, Phoebe bravely let her mother know that she won't stand in the way of them being happy. She had no way of knowing her mother's main reason for suddenly loving Rick was her desire to try and hurt Rick's mother (Brooke). Taylor also thought she could blackmail Brooke into giving up Ridge who very deeply loved Brooke. Phoebe was reunited with her twin, Steffy (now played by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood) upon her arrival back home form France. Their relationship was strained by Steffy falling for Marcus Walton. Phoebe had told her father about Marcus being Donna's son, and Ridge, feeling Marcus was too mature for Steffy, pleaded with Steffy to not be with him. Steffy decided to stay with Marcus though. Phoebe left to tour with a band but returned to L.A. for her father's upcoming wedding to Brooke Logan. She told her mother that she stayed away on tour and promoting Forrester Creations's new fragrance "Phoebe" because she didn't want to see her mother and Rick together. Phoebe talked with Steffy about Rick's recent antics toward their father. What she didn't expect to hear was her sister's confession that she and Rick had kissed and were now in love. Extremely furious she told Steffy she had to make a stop before going to Ridge and Brooke's wedding rehearsal party. Hurt, angry and immaturely thinking that Rick had used her, her mother, then her sister Phoebe argued with Rick in his office at Forrester Creations then followed him to his car to continue the argument. She told Rick to pull over but he refused wanting to get to the rehearsal and away from Phoebe as quickly as possible. Phoebe commence to pummel Rick furiously yelling and screaming causing it to be hard for him to control the car. She also unknowingly placed her foot atop his on the accelerator flooring the gas which led to a very bad car crash. After the accident, Rick very injured, in pain and dizzy from a head injury managed to walk to Eric's house for help. He encountered Ridge in front of the house trying to call Phoebe and got him to help. Ridge went with Rick to the site of the accident and found a barely conscious Phoebe. As he called to her she woke up and began to sing the song she wrote for Ridge and Brooke's wedding, then passed away in her father's arms. He screamed out in horror at the sight of Phoebe's death. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Marone family Category:Forrester family Category:1999 Character births Category:2008 Character deaths Category:Twins